The Final Wish
by lucky76417
Summary: The Z Fighter finally know why this dragon warrior Fafnir was sent to Earth,well kind of...Lets see what happens!


**Yay I'm back :D and Fafnir has her eyes set on a Earth and a half breed with purple hair..(joking XD)** **I will be doing this mostly from a third person pov btw.**

A smirk appeared among the man's face "shows how much you know lizard,I'm not human im a full blooded saiyan." the blast that came from the sky had created a large crater in the wasteland and this 'full blooded saiyan' shot a blue orb at the side of it creating another large crater next to it,count on a pride filled prince to show off his power..

"Back to the subject stay focused Vegeta," said man with glasses dressed in a white suit and black pants,this made Fafnir turn her attention to him seeing his glasses reflect sunlight before looking up at this dragon-like being."What did you mean by what our people _need?"_ He asked walking up to where Vegeta was,she could hear him mumble something to the man with glasses but didn't pay it much ettention.

"Well..this is going to be quite a show." Fafnir smirked her yellow eyes glistened as she stepped forwards making some of the others go in move back,but with that one step the whole area around them went white as well as Fafnir's eyes,they were like 2 endless white voids that could take you places you didn't want to go.

"What going on?!" shouted a man with 3 eyes

"You better not being trying anything!" shouted a younger man with a white shirt and blue pants,his hair was standing upwards like a angry cat...

"Rrrrrrr..." It was a faint growl that sounded from above and what everyone saw shocked them with wide eyes and lowered jaws,above was Shenron.

"Fighters,I am aware that you are curious and not to sure about this new comer to Earth,she will be the one to assist in anytime of serious need and will help protect the Earth along with its people,from the common robber to an Earthly threat." spoke the wise Chinese dragon with red glowing eyes and whiskers that flew around his snout.

"B-but who made the wish?" said a young girl with a red shirt and jeans with a chain hanging from them, "didn't grandpa make the final wish?"

"yes, he did, this final wish was not from him however,it was from Nova shenron." Shenron replied and his answer made everyone more shocked than before.

"But why would he want to wish that?" asked another younger male with purple hair

"I do not know,but what I do know is that you must not try to kill this warrior, she is stronger than Goku himself but has no intentions of harming another soul unless she feels the need to." said Shenron and he vanished without another word while everyone one else was left confused at the mgical dragon's words as they echoed in their heads,was this warrior before them really stronger than Goku? There was only one way to find out for white dome faded away and Fafnir's eyes turned back to their normal yellow with those same black slits and her arms where crosses over her strong chest.

"Impossible, you cant be as strong as he says AHHH!"said Vegeta charging full speed with a golden aura at Fafnir with blue raging eyes.

"Pitiful.." she said and before Vegeta could ram into her she slowly opened her mouth like a snake, it looked so hypnotic as if a venus fly trap were waiting for its prey,this made Vegeta stop dead in his track and he slowly started hovering slowly towards the dragon's wide mouth filled with what seemed to look like millions of razor sharp fangs. With wide eyes and a clueless expression the saiyan's head was now only a half foot which made Vegeta stop going further and he snapped back to reality after Fafnir's jaws snapped shut with a large "CHH" which was the sound of multiple teeth clamping shut on what was almost a 'full blooded saiyan's' head, he had a look of pure hatred on his face and launched himself backwards about 10 feet from Fafnir.

"Is that all you've got? hypnotic death powers wont work all the time lizard" he snapped with 2 fist at his side,he was facing sideways giving Fafnir a cold hard stare.

"No,I have many more powers,I would te-hehe excuse me, _show_ you but that would be a waste of time." Fafnir replied with a toothy smirk "It was to bad that Shenron said I wasn't allowed to harm anyone here,I wanted to have a taste of saiyan blood for the first time,human's blood is to bitter." she said casually as if she were a critic complaining about a poor quality drink.

"You-you've tasted human blood before?! that means you DID kill another human being!" said the man with 3 eyes

"Calm down I have in the past but it was a VERY long time ago when dragons and humans were at war.." Fafnir replied but was agitated when everyone kept starring at her with those same wide eyes. "Things happen for a reason alright!, ugh, look lets just start over, like weve all just met, ahem..Hello my name is Fafnir what are yours?" she said happily waving once while letting her arms rest at her was long moment of silence before anyone replied.

"Vegeta."

"Gohan"

"Goten"

"Videl"

"Pan"

"Tien"

"Yamcha"

"Trunks"

"Bulla"

"Chichi" They all replied

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Fafnir laughed putting her hands behind her head,she had a wide goofy smile across her white/silver face, she almost looked like Goku.. _almost._

"There is but there not here right now." Replied Videl with a stern expression as if she were angry.

"Can I meet them?" Fafnir asked getting a little more interested, she seemed much more 'docile' than before, one second she seemed angry, then bored, and now almost happy, but thats just Fafnir for you.

"No way, not until we can be sure that we can trust you around others,you seemed more like a rampaging barbarian before and now you trying to butter us up?"

"yup!" Fafnir smiled but only managed to get were heavy sighs and more could Fafnir do to earn even the slightest bit of trust from these people? She was just hoping it wasn't something life threating or to serious like at home.. _Home_ was to be a place where you felt welcomed but it felt like just the opposite to this mysterious like it was much different from Fafnir's original home...

 **Well that's chapter two hope you enjoyed it :) and sorry about any mistakes I made in the first chapter I was working late at night on the first one actually so I wasn't really that focused but I tried my best on this one! (sleep mode activated)Zzzz**


End file.
